Up North
by Shamanium
Summary: "There's always hope. Maybe it won't be here, but somebody, SOMEWHERE!" -Rick Grimes, S1. Lena finds that holding onto hope in a zombie apocalyspe is a really tall order, but she finds it easier to do so with her canine companion by her side. No pairings, no characters from the walking dead, except for a cameo from everyone's fave rednecks (you know who they are...)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the Walking Dead franchise, except for my OCs. Special thanks to Mischieflover and KL for betaing my work!**

Lists of things to get:

1) Fuel

2) Wires

3) Maybe some chocolate

I seem to be forgetting something.

What is it?...

Do I need to get fertiliser? I still have some in the storeroom. Or perhaps extra writing paper? ... Uncle Jeffrey and Co. can get it themselves. Maybe new batteries for the Wildcam? Nah….

Know what? Screw this – I'm getting out. It's time to pick Uncle Jeffrey and Co. up.

When I step out of the cabin, an unusually cold chill hits me. Hmmm…. Winter is near – got to hide my nuts in the trees and fatten up. Well, maybe not really fatten up, if not I won't be able to fit into my coats. Imagine…. Me in my….

Ok, stop, focus. After picking Uncle Jeffrey and Co. up, I will have to:

Come up with an energy usage plan

Do more fruit preserves

Probably perform a forest check by the end of this week

My chicken offering is still outside the compound. It seems like Snow and his pack still don't want to come near humans.

All right, I'll just bring the dead chicken further out. It's on the way anyway.

2003 is looking pretty good to me. If Uncle Jeffrey hadn't introduce me to this job, I'd still be stuck in that office job, getting odd hour calls, doing dumb stuff… Ugh. I get the outdoors here, and I get to watch Snow and his pack grow, which is what I wanted to do in the first place. Plus, I get to do plenty of climbing around here. It usually takes me one whole day to travel from my cabin to the foot of the mountain, but if I'm alone, I can just scale down the cliff face.

Actually, it would be awesome if I could climb The Edge, which is the cliff face just behind my cabin, and covers a huge portion of the perimeter of the Wolf Research and Conservation Center. The Edge is days' worth of vertical climbing, which is the perfect adventure. Once Snow and his pack….leave the compound, I will apply for leave and go scale The Edge.

Wish Dad was here.

I'm on the ground now. It's 11am. Not bad, I have set a new record.

I scramble up and into the plane, and as I open my wallet to grab my keys, I notice how bare it is.

Crap, I knew I was forgetting something!

* * *

I wanted to go to town to buy groceries, and have lunch with Uncle Jeffrey and Co., and I FORGET to bring…..

Cash.

Wow,…. It's a real stroke of ingenuity.

But it's natural – after all, I've spent quite a long time living off self-reared chickens and veggies from the greenhouse back at the cabin. My electricity and water utilities are covered by hydroelectricity and a small fuel-powered generator, so basically, I never had to spend a single dime on daily necessities, unless I need more wires and get lunch with my colleagues. So it's like Man vs Wild, excluding the bug-eating and piss-drinking parts.

Guess I have to pay for lunch with Uncle Jeffrey and the rest with my debit card -

Wait. Debit card?

I flip open my wallet, and – thank the heavens – I brought my card. Come to think of it, I could get Uncle Jeffrey to pay for it first, and then return him the money later.

Now concentrate on flying.

After I land my plane on the air strip, I head straight for Michael's store. As usual, Michael arranged for my fuel and wires to be picked up by me at the back of his store. I place them on the trolley and rolled them to the plane and load them up.

Ok, here's what I got to do

1) Pay with my debit card

2) Grab some flowers

3) Visit Dad's grave.

4) Pick Uncle Jeffrey and Co. up

I ring the bell on the counter, and Michael's daughter, Laurie, comes out to greet me.

"Hello! How have you been?" she approaches, with a baby in her arms. Uh….. I don't remember her having a baby the last time I was here.

"Uh….. Good baby?"

Laurie gives me a puzzled look, as if wondering why such perfect nonsense just came out from my out. I swear I wanted to say "Good, your baby?"

Damn, my brain's not working.

"Oh… yes, Jonah here is about six months now. Say hello there, Jonah!" She waves Jonah's arm at me, and I gingerly poke his hand with a finger.

"Laurie, can you grab a ….."

Damn it, I forgot what it's called! Come on, recall, recall… ah-hah!

"Funds transfer machine? I forgot to bring cash."

"Sure, I'll go grab it from the front of the store." Laurie promptly left. I spot a box of Ferrero Rochers and walk towards it to grab it.

I hear a scream, which gets cut short. Followed by sounds of ...flesh being munched on? And the sound just keeps getting louder and louder! Is she mopping the floor or spilling water or…

I put the Ferrero back to find Laurie and–

What.

The.

Hell?

Someone, looking like a car crash victim turned grey, has his face buried in Laurie's neck.

Or rather, he's chomping furiously on her neck, spewing blood everywhere.

Another one like it is also doing the same to Jonah.

With a sickening crunch, his head falls to the ground. Blood gushes out like water works.

His small, fallen head rolls on the ground, and it rolls to the point where his eyes are…..

Staring at me.

What…. The shit is happening? People… don't… eat… people… and….. I am not sure if the former can even be considered people at all… judging by what looks like….. Rotten skin?

Oh damn! The smell of blood is over-powering! I taste bile in my throat, and they are threatening to erupt.

A loud snarl erupts from behind me– and I whirl towards that sound.

Another greyish car crash victim is lunging towards me with mouth and arms open wide.

NOPE, NOT GOOD!

I sprint out through the front of the shop and on to the main road. A sharp turn to the right and holy sh-

A whole bunch of them.

BACK UP BACK UP BACK UP AND RUNNNNN!

Don't trip over those….. dead bodies!

No way…. Can't risk slipping on this pool of blood…. Get around that car!

After getting around the car, I run in the path of several other people like me – frantically running for their lives. And it's a bad idea- they keep knocking onto me. So I step away from them, near to this dead body and – UGHHHHH!

IT'S TRYING TO BITE MY ANKLE! WHY ISN'T IT DEAD?!

I narrowly avoid its teeth and continue on my mad dash to get away from the walking corpses behind me.

Lungs and legs are starting to tire, and it's getting harder to br- NO! KEEP RUNNING! I'M NOT GETTING EATEN LIKE –

OHHHHHH CRUD!

There's more incoming in front of me.

I freeze in mid-stride.

Walking corpses are surrounding me now, fixing their gaze on me, reaching out with their rotten fingers. Time is running out – with every second I spend searching a way out in front, they stagger faster and faster towards me. I can now see clearly the bite marks on them, every torn flesh, lipless mouth, black blood, my fate, my death my –

What? There's an open door at the back?

I dive into that opening and slam the door shut.

Around me are shelves with foodstuff on them. This must be Jon's minimart. Luckily nothing's in here, so I'll go further in. There should be a -

A deafening boom, and following after is the sound of bricks falling on concrete floor. My heart leaps up into my mouth and my hands come up in reflex. The dust gets into my eyes and stings them but I can make out the hood of a car … as well as silhouettes of those walking corpses.

Store room!

And shut the damn door!

After the loud slam, I can hear my gasping becoming more erratic, but they draw less air.

Calm the shit down….

Even out your breathing…

Good.

Hope nothing else is inside this – WHAT THE HELL?!

The world swirls and spins around me.

And spins, and spins and spins….

Wait…. I think I've stopped. I can make out the face of a man, and the shape of a woman, a teenage boy and a small girl.

They are not greyish-looking corpses.

They are living people.

Phew…

I don't notice he had his hands on my mouth until he moves it away. Without any sign of walking corpses, I feel less tense now.

Silence fills the air. We all stare at each other. All of them are in a daze, or are in confusion. Most of all, they are scared shitless.

"What... the hell just happened?" Tell me something – ANYTHING – I need to know what's going on!

"They... just came in one big bunch," the woman whispers.

"One moment we're on the way to Glacier Park, next thing– this," the man chips in.

"Dead eating the living." The words weigh down on me like rocks.

"Maybe we can hole up here till help comes. At least there's food here," the woman takes note of what's around her.

Oh no… we can't stay here…

"But how do we know if help will come? What if those things find us in here?" the older man faces her and shoots her a glare.

There's…

"Sasa and Kona can't eat people food, Ma." The little girl brings my attention two Siberian Husky puppies in her arms. Good thing they're a quiet bunch.

Her mom quickly shushes her, and then continues her argument in a hushed tone. ''We can lock ourselves in. Barricade the doors.''

The teenage boy's voice rings out. '"I say we try to get to our car – it's parked in the front of our store!"

"NO!" I yell out loud. All of them stare in astonishment at me. The woman makes a faces that says 'shh'. Guess I was too loud. Fine, I'll lower my voice.

"Those things are in the shop right now. The only thing stopping them from us is this -"I cringe at the mere thought of the door breaking, letting legions of those things in. "Point is, we've got to get out. Not by the front door, but from the back!"

The younger man nods his head in frustration. "You got a plan?"

"I got a plane. It's in a runway, so it's got to be fenced up and those… walkers shouldn't come in. Outside the other exit of this storeroom should be an alleyway, which should be fenced up, and another door to the diner. Runway's behind the diner."

They cheer up. Well, slightly.

"Where are you landing?" The older man questions with hard, glaring eyes.

"From where I came from – Montana Wolf Research and Conservation Center.", I answer. I hear a collective of gasps at the mention of wolves. "There are wolves in there?" The woman asks with great concern.

"They are in captivity." I say.

She questions me further. "You know how to deal with them right?"

Woman, which part of the word 'captivity' do you not understand? And seriously, you are more concerned about wolves than walkers RIGHT OUTSIDE?!

I resist the urge to tell her off, and instead reply with a simple, "Yes".

The two guys and woman look at each other and nod in agreement. "Sounds like an idea."

Oh yes…

"Is there internet?" The little girl asks. The dead are rising, and all you want is internet? That's cute girl.

"Sure, there is." I manage a grin. She smiles back.

"Name's Chad." The older man introduces himself.

The woman speaks next. "I'm his wife, Sarah. This is my boy, Chandler, and little girl, Madison. Thank you so much."

"My name's Lena. Now let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to mischieflover for betaing my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Remember when I told you about the fence in the alleyway which should be locked up?"

Chad and Chandler tear their eyes off me and jerk their head off in frustration when I conclude my sentence. Both of them mutter something about walkers under their breath, while pacing around in exasperation.

"That alley's full of walkers." Chad gets to the point.

The plan's 'simple' - I told them (why?!) - we just need to cut across the alley and into the kitchen of the diner from the second exit of this storeroom. From the kitchen, we can get to the gate of a fence. Once we get through the fence, it'll be Free Willy all the way to the plane.

Now that those walkers are in the alley, they'll get to us before we even enter the kitchen. Even if we do get into the kitchen, who can say that there won't be walkers coming at our faces in the kitchen, or at the fence, or at the runway-

"Guess your wife's right - our best chance is to wait it out," I relent. "What if there are walkers in the diner? Or even the runway?" We've barricaded the door, have a metal rod in our hands, and we're sitting in a place stocked with canned food, so... I think we're good. If we wait it out, maybe …...uh...

Ok, at least we won't be walker chow!

I hear a can dropping on the floor. Turning back, I find the source of the noise. Apparently, the little girl had been playing with one of her puppies and it knocked down a can of preserved peaches.

Then, there is a rap on the barricaded door. Then two more raps, followed by what seems to be scratching on wood. Everybody moves away from the door. I move the furthest. Please don't let there be more...

Alas, the scratching sound turns more furious and frequent, with the wooden door soon resonating with banging sounds. Everyone moves away from the door.

"More sounds bring more walkers." Chandler said. We just can't catch a break, can we?

Chad angrily storms over and reprimands his daughter. "I told you not to make a noise!" He then snatches the two puppies and the ball she was playing with them away. He motions Chandler and me to come closer.

"Chandler, I need you to stay her-"

"No Dad, you can't go alone-"

"I'll clear the path! I need you to take care of your mum and sister if something happens to me!" he barks back. Chandler remains silent, but it doesn't seem like he approves of it. "We have to try..."

Chad turns to me. "I'll need you to come with me, since you know this place." I hate to agree with you, but …...Ah, damn it.

"I'll go, Chad." Chad nods in response. "But how are we to get out of here?" I ask.

Chandler's eyes lights up. "I know! We can distract them! Throw something to the other side of the alley and they will go over there. We managed to slip into here because those walkers were busy eating." I see …... So we just need to throw something in the direction of the road away from the alley?

"I'll go grab a can-" Chandler stops me. "No... They need to be distracted longer than that."

"Need to buy more time, huh..." Chad mutters. Distraction? How do you guide them away without using...

Inanimate objects...

No WAI-

Chad opens the back door and puts one puppy down on the ground. The moment I throw myself at him, he throws the ball. The puppy bolts after it, and it leaves my sight. Moments later, I hear its sharp and repeated whines, but the frenzied cries of the walkers drown the puppy's voice out afterwards.

"Coast is clear! Go! NOW!"

Chad pulls me.

Walkers all huddle up at the other side of the alley, where they must be... ripping the puppy to shreds...

My knees buckle under stronger gravity, and I wobble towards the ground.

How can he...

But his grip is vice, and he hauls me from the store room and into the diner. After releasing me, I find the next nearest source of support – the wall. With the door closed, the lack of light makes it difficult to see what is ahead of me … or what monsters lie ahead.

So, find your footing, Lena, before anything else bumps you. Continue… ah yes, checking if the kitchen is safe. I hear what sounds like a metal plate being kicked across the ground.

Then, a soft growl follows.

That unholy noise.

I can make out its silhouette, slowly and lethargically marching towards me. Moments ago, I would be scared shitless. Not this time.

I'm done running. I'm done being scared.

Now die, bitch!

I gather as much force as I can and take a huge swing with the rod, striking what should be its arms - damn bastard still comes at me. Chad throws a kitchen knife - wow, you throw a knife in semi-darkness? - which sounds like it is buried into its torso. What, still coming? Maybe it's the heart. The lighting may be poor, but I can still make out the chest. After ramming the rod through its chest, it drops to the floor when I pull the rod out.

GOD DAMN IT! IT LIVES! It's reaching out for me!

It got to be the head. I jam the rod straight into the back of its skull. Nothing CAN survive that.

It didn't. Well, it seems like the weak spot is the head.

Hope this little vengeance is of some comfort to you two, Laurie and Jonah.

Once the threat is eliminated, Chad goes to get his family into the kitchen, while I try to avoid the "mines" while traversing across the kitchen.

Chad crosses my path - I feel something furry brush past me.

That rat bastard.

I accompany him and take a lookout from the back door, to check if it is safe to cross to the fence. Annnnnnnnnnnd, it's the alley situation all over again.

Chad raises the puppy higher up to his chest. He looks like he is ready to strike pins with a bowling ball. Oh no, you don't -

"I'd be damned if I let you throw it to the walkers!" I hiss, baring my teeth and pulling his hands away from the door.

"Are you tired of living?!" He snaps back quietly.

"NOT the dog! NOT like this!" I retort.

"Then what else do you have in mind, genius?"

I look all over the place, keeping my eyes peeled for any opening, opportunities...

There's nothing.

"If you wanna live, let me do it my way." He positions himself again.

I do not let him.

Chad turns belligerent. "MY FAMILY'S LIVES ARE WORTH MORE THAN THIS DOG!"

The dog's life is worthless?! HOW DARE YOU!

Seething with rage, I take a swing in the general direction towards Chad with my metal rod. Flesh and metal collides with a dull thud, stunning Chad. After targeting his face, I try to hit his forearms, hoping that he would let the dog go. Chad regains himself, and catches my rod in mid-stroke.

Big mistake, Lena - should have gone for the head.

I struggle to twist the rod free, but it just refuses to move, like as if it is glued to his hand. Suddenly, I feel myself backing up against the wall. I try to stop myself, but I have lost directive power over my arms and my legs just can't stop the dragging. Something hits my stomach, caving it in and knocking the wind out of me. I can only try to regain my breath as I feel my arms twisting, and then get stuck behind my back.

Oi thanks, Chandler.

"You don't want me to throw the dog?" Chad questions menacingly, raising the rod to my face. Nice one, Lena - now you've got more than just walkers to worry about. But it's worthed it - at least Chad's reconsidering on throwing the puppy to a certain death.

"No." I reply. What's he going suggest?

"Daddy, don't…" The girl whimpers. Someone does have a heart after all.

Chad scowls at me. "Give me the keys to your plane, then go make this place safe – distract them."

Nobody protests.

What? It doesn't make sense – I'm the only pilot here… no wait. You all are not protesting because you know that there's more than one pilot here. Once you have the keys to my plane, I would be dispensable. Even if I survive, it prevents me from taking off without you and your family.

You have just got yourself a heck of a deal on your life insurance policy, haven't you, Chad?

"Search in my wallet. It's the one with the green mark," I instruct them. They find it, and honour their agreement, giving me the puppy and setting me free. This reminds me of movies where pirates condemned people to be thrown overboard a ship, having knives pointing at them while they walk the plank towards the sea. I am just like them now - only one way to go, but will be screwed to no end.

The puppy feels warm and soft to the touch, as if I'm touching velvet. Even with the dim lighting, I can still catch a glimpse of the little bugger turning to look at me and - oh sweet heavens – it's the most adorable fluff-ball I've seen, besides Snow. Yeah, I'll take that as payment for risking my life. If we both get out of here, you better make up for it. Now for the suicide missi-

Gunshots ring out loud, then someone shouts, "Jeffrey, come on!"

Melissa?

"But… The plane…" Sounds like an old man….could it be-

"WE'LL GET THERE BY CAR! LENA WILL BE THERE! LET'S GO!"

Uncle Jeffrey! Melissa! Andy and….. and….. THEY'RE ALIVE!

I stay put in the kitchen, straining my ears to hear better. The moaning and growling of the walkers crescendos and grows stronger, as well as the pace of their footsteps. No, no, no…. don't you all dare get Uncle. They don't deserve this - they are good people! The dog didn't deserve this either, but they still got the dog... Uncle, Melissa, Andy, Steven, and Norman - wherever the hell you are get the hell-

There is the sound of metal clanging on the other side… where the fence is….

My plane!

Oh GREAT! Chad and co. are all there right now, and no one even bothers to remind me?

Wait – if the walkers by the fence are cleared, this means that….. the diner will have a sea of walkers. It's suicide if I go in there. There's NO way I'll be able to get to Jeffrey.

Or are they outside? Did they manage to drive off, or are they still stuck outside? I want to know I NEED TO KNOW BUT I… can't… walkers…. Chad… plane…

Oh man…

I don't need to see what's in the diner… but I know this for sure – it's jamming up with walkers, so…

The choice is clear.

They have to get to the centre by themselves. No, I HAVE to believe they will! So to the plane it is-

Suddenly, ear-piercing screams for help comes from where the fence is.

SHIT!

Walkers are covering up the space where Chad and co. are supposed to be standing! Needless to say, Chad and Co. are taken down by them. I see one taking a huge chunk out of Chad's face, ripping a tongue out of Chandler, spurting blood everywhere … All while they're screaming for help.

You had it coming, Chad.

For the rest - I'm sorry, but you all are officially screwed.

What now?

_We managed to slip into here because those walkers were busy eating._

I zip straight for the fence – hope Chandler's right about live bait being distraction again.

Oh yeah, Karma's a bitch.

With the walkers busy eating them, I can stand right next to them and they won't even give a rat's ass about me. It's also easy to see that Chad and co. didn't even break the lock on the fence.

You're a real gem, Chad.

_More sounds bring more walkers._

Damn right – more walkers are coming straight for the all-you-can-eat buffet, which is Chad and co.

Bloody hell, I don't have time to break the locks!

Cradling the puppy in one arm, I jam my foot into the holes of the wire fence and haul myself up. The wire fence is no cliff face – it gives slightly whenever I pull onto it, and I can swear the fence is on the walkers' side, bending backwards so that they can reach me easier. Halfway up to the top, I can feel them shaking the fence below me.

Damn it – it'll be game over if I drop off! Ok, this is no time to panic – come on – maintain your balance and grip, step, grip, step ….. And we're over the fence!

The runway's clear of walkers, but the fence don't look steady, so…

RUN!

The plane out of hellhole is there – IT'S JUST THERE! I've come too far to die down here, you hear me?! I don't deserve it, I tell you! Same for Madison or Livia or Jonah or –

AWESOME! I'VE GOT TO THE PLANE! Now, INTO THE COCKPIT!

Once I plant my ass on the pilot seat, I proceed to search the underneath of it with my hand. Alright, keep calm and find the little bit of plastic… Cloth …Cloth…. Cloth… God damn it where's th- oh there it is! I drag the orange plastic pocket out, and then I dig my hands into it.

Key key key key KEYYYY- AWWWWW YEEAAHH!

Suck it, Chad! You're not the only one with an insurance policy!

Lena, keep cool, just:

1) Turn the plane towards the mountains.

2) Make sure the runway is clear

3) Travel in a straight line, increase speed slowly.

4) When it reaches take-off speed, GTFO!

Now for step 1)… Oh my goodness…. While turning the plane, I can see the place where I left Chad and co. is now filling up with walkers, and they're causing the fence to rock back and forth dangerously. Fence, I just need you to –

Damn it.

NO MATTER, no matter, the plane is facing the mountains already – I can outrun them, because it's time to speed the hell up! All that's left to do is to pray to the runway god.

No bogeys on runway, no bogeys on runway –

20 miles per hour.

No bogeys no bogeys no bogeys

40 miles per hour.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

55 miles per hour.

BYE SUCKERS!

I can feel the plane slowly lifting up. Everything's looking steady – the plane, the front, the speed… And…

We…

Are…

**CLEAR!**

Congratulations! Lena Reyes will live to see another day, and will also tell the tale of how she shouldn't be alive! Right now, I'm free – FREEEE! – FROM THOSE WALKING NIGHTMARES…

Right?

W-Will they still be there when I …. Touch down? I've got to find out – think of something! I can… maybe…

Know what? Give me 10 minutes – I'll think of something later.

Right now, let me concentrate on flying with my new co-pilot ….. What's your name? Oh, Kona's your name, says your dog tag.

Please, I deserve to catch a break.


End file.
